Valkyrie Anatomia Wikia
WingedHao on the Valkyrie Anatomia Reddit has graciously provided a set of basic translations for the game's UI. We are in the process of porting them over to the wiki with more in-depth information, but for now you can view them here. A collaboration with the old NAMCO franchise Valkyrie Adventure will begin on 7/10. There will be a gacha for a new character. The enemies will be weak to Ice and Dark elements. An artifact festival is being held. Each day features a rate up for two artifacts, and for the entire duration of the festival there is a rate up for the new version of Valkyrie Profile 1's sword-wielding Lenneth. For the complete list of daily artifacts, view the bottom of this page. The text is in Japanese, but the banners show the relevant characters and the rate-up dates beside them. You can also double-check that the image of the gacha banner in-game matches the characters you want to pull for. Albert is also on pickup in a separate gacha with his face on the banner. Remaining characters include: Lenneth F (Light Warrior) Albert Marge Mystina Enemies are weak to Lightning, Dark, and Holy elements. The event currency can be traded for special keys in the event shop, and the keys will open chests that will give you an assortment of items. This second part introduces artifacts for Agnes and Ringabel, who will gain bonus XP and deal extra damage in the event quests. There will be a part two to this event, making three related events total (Fairy's Dictionary, Fairy's Circle Pt. 1, Fairy's Circle Pt. 2) The 6* unique blue/red orb (戒めのオーブ) from the event item shop gives you a chance to inflict paralysis when using a Holy-element attack on an enemy that is weak to Holy. Rinne Agnes Ringabel Enemies for the first part are weak to Flame and Holy elements. The character Rinne is obtainable through event quests.You cannot use a friend's character in 古代書庫の妖精・アナザー5. Lasts until 7/31. This is a tower-style event where each floor has you fighting increasingly powerful bosses. Each boss beaten gives a unique reward. Some of the significant rewards are weapon limit breakers, rainbow books for limit breaking characters, gold and silver gacha tickets, and wood and iron rings for leveling artifacts. Recommended strength levels range from 1,500 to 81,500 depending on floor, and usually increase by 1,000 power per floor. The 3* Blue Orb decreases damage you take while frozen. The 6* Purple/Green Orb gives you a chance to increase damage against humans and decrease damage taken from humans. The English Valkyrie Anatomia wiki is a fan-run resource for Square's Valkyrie Anatomia mobile RPG, a spinoff of the Valkyrie Profile franchise. If you have questions or requests, just ask! We may be able to help you out. Characters Weapons Events Orb Skills VA Subreddit Basic UI Translations Japanese Wiki Important Note: Event information can be found on the Valkyrie Anatomia subreddit. Category:Browse Category:Valkyrie Anatomia Category:Valkyrie Profile